Bloonjitsu
Bloonjitsu is the final upgrade on Path 1 for the Ninja Monkey in BTD5, allowing the Bloonjitsu Master to throw 5 shurikens at once. In BTD6, this upgrade returns, but it now cannot have both Distraction and Seeking Shuriken at the same time. Again, Bloonjitsu allows the Ninja Monkey to throw 5 shurikens per shot instead of 2. It costs the same price as in the original game. Tips BTD5 *Adding many 4/2 Bloonjitsus are extremely reliable against distracting Ceramics and lower bloons, especially in Freeplay Mode. *There is no reason not to get the Path 2 upgrades because these two upgrades are both really useful for providing both accuracy (via Seeking Shuriken) and a high chance to distract bloons (via Distraction) BTD6 *Since DPS and shuriken accuracy via Seeking Shuriken are generally more important than a spray of shurikens with a chance of distracting bloons via Distraction, it is best to go along Path 3 instead of Path 2. *Bloonjitsu Ninjas are among the best candidates for Berserker Brew and Stronger Stimulant, even after the Version 6.0 Alchemist nerf. This is because they don't shoot so fast as to expire potions so early but at the same time shoots many projectiles at once with good overall pierce and damage. As a result, it is recommended that Bloonjitsus are not upgraded to the Grandmaster Ninja, and are not in range of any Shinobi Tactics ninjas, as these will cause the ninja to use up the buff quicker. *One 4-0-2 Ninja costs $5835 on Hard Difficulty. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) This upgrade used to be indirectly cheaper to get in BTD Battles Mobile thanks to Sharp Shurikens and Double Shot getting their prices decreased. However, since update 4.9 the overall cost to get a 4/x Ninja Monkey is now the same as in BTD5. 4.9 Bloonjitsu price increased ($2750 → $3000). Gallery Bloonjitsu-0.png|Bloonjitsu Master in BTD5 File:Bloonjitsu Master Ninja Monkey.PNG|Bloonjitsu Official Artwork Bloonjitsu Ninja attacks.PNG|A Ninja Monkey with Bloonjitsu attacks a Bloon. File:BloonjitsuMasterSocketOfPower.png|A Bloonjitsu Master on a Socket of Power. File:Bloonjitsu vs bfb.png|Several Bloonjitsu Masters fighting a B.F.B. File:Bloonjutsu_art_bmc.jpg|Official art in BMC Bloonjitsu.png|Bloonjitsu upgrade icon in BTD5 fdfdc917bca24deca1dae49fc0bff60b.png|Mobile artwork. Notice how his suit doesn't extend to ankles. BTDB Mobile Bloonjitsu.png|BTDB Mobile artwork bloonjitsuname.png|Name change Btd6 jitsu icon.png|BTD6 icon Bloonjitsu Icon BTD6.png|BTD6 upgrade icon Legendary_Ninja_Monkey.png|Legendary card with Bloonjitsu on it. IMG_3213.PNG|Crosspathing in BTD6 (top path 2, bottom path 3) Trivia BTD5, BMC, BTDB *A lone 4/2 Bloonjitsu Ninja is nearly capable of popping a MOAB by itself in Bloons Monkey City. *A Bloonjitsu Master can pop 4 Pink Bloons in one shot. *"Bloonjitsu" may be a pun on "Ninjutsu" or possibly jiu-jitsu, a martial art. **In BMC Mobile, it is stated in the Archives of Knowledge description that Bloonjitsu is an "ancient technique of monkey martial arts". *If the player buys the Bloonjitsu upgrade, the tower name changes to Bloonjitsu Master. *Bloonjitsu costs $3000 on BMC, instead of the $2750 on BTD5. It still costs $2750 on the mobile version. *Just like the Ninja Saboteur, the artwork of the Bloonjitsu Master shows her with her finger on her lips. *As of September 26, 2013, it has been buffed and thus it shoots even faster than the Ninja Discipline upgrade. *Bloons Monkey City states that Bloonjitsu is an ancient technique of the Monkey martial arts. *A 4/2 Ninja has a very high chance of Distracting a bloon. *Strangely, the shurikens all stick together even while seeking. * The hood of a Bloonjitsu master is very similar to that of a Glaive Lord or Super Monkey Fan Club monkey. The only difference being color. * The Bloonjitsu can shoot every 0.42 seconds without any bonuses from the Monkey Lab. * The cheapest possible 4/2 Bloonjitsu in BTDB Mobile normal battles is $4500 in between Version 4.1-4.5, obtained from discounting the original price of $5000 ($500 + $300 + $250 + $250 + $400 + $550 + $2750) by a Village. BTD6 *Unlike BTD5, the Bloonjitsu Ninja Monkey has a rice hat to indicate that it is a Bloonjitsu. Instead, Double Shot upgrade has the previous outfit. Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Ninja Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 6